torarfandomcom-20200213-history
The Infestation Campaign
Campaign Information Real Date Started December 11th, 2013. In-World Date Started Monday, Sarnoc 11th, 300 Unification, AM. Characters Fatima (Monica) - female ifrit prodigy. Daetri (Caleb) - male wyldling druid. Mordre (Natalie) - male sobek'ses lamni necromancer. Primary NPCs Leo Sinclair - male human adventurer. Hremelgad Rockeater - male dwarf encrusted berserker. Ishanah - female avarta haruspex. Shimmer Watcher - female wyldling ranger. Session Summaries Below we will summarize the major points of interest from each session, including in-world dates, major plots, quests, NPCs, events, and magical items that are encountered. 'Session 1 - 12/11/2013' 'Monday, Sarnoc 11th, 300 Unification, AM' The PCs are assaulted in the Stirge and Hammer Inn in Silverus's Brewer's Hill district shortly after midnight Monday morning by a surprise attack of cultists of Maramaga. They are infected, as are the inn's owner Vasaro and his daughter Basila, with an unknown disease after defeating the attackers. 'Wednesday, Sarnoc 13th, 300 Unification, AM' After spending two days investigating a map found on one of the cultists and a glass vial of mysterious clear liquid on another, the PCs find several important clues. They are infected with a disease (except for Mordre) known as the reaping sickness, a supernatural plague with no cure that supposedly originates from a powerful artifact called the Reaping Stone. Those who die while infected with the disease rise as plague-bearing zombies whose souls are absorbed into the Reaping Stone. The Reaping Stone, they discover, has a connection to the cult of Maramaga, but what that might be is as of now unknown. The PCs also discover that three other inns; The Notched Axe in Scarlet Hill, The Golden Keg in Ambertop Ridge, and Mother Tala's Inn in Temple Ridge; were attacked on the same night, though the patrons of those inns weren't so lucky and were slain after being exposed to the sickness, whereupon they turned into zombies. The city guard mostly contained the zombie threat, though many of them were exposed to the sickness in turn, and several of the undead escaped into the city. The glass vial is full of concentrated reaping sickness. The map seems to show a route through the city's sewer system from an abandoned orphanage called Ambrik House in the city's Rooksden district, which has been abandoned since the fire that claimed the building, it's owner, and more than two dozen orphan children one night 60 years ago. The PCs make a tidy profit from the cultists' gear, but have to spend most of it on healing their symptoms, luckily getting ahead of the explosion of demand for healing from the city's clergy. Vasaro promises the group 500 gp and free room and board for a month if they investigate and find a way to cure himself and his daughter of the disease. The PCs are prepared and ready to investigate the sewers in order to track down where the cultists came from. 'PC Notes' Here each PC may make notes of important information, observations, clues, and anything else regarding this session. Fatima: (None) Daetri: (None) Mordre: (None) 'Session 2 - 12/15/2013' 'Wednesday, Sarnoc 13th, 300 Unification, AM' No sooner do the PCs set off into the sewers to trace the cultists back to where they came from before they are stopped in their tracks by an effluvium jelly, a terrible ooze creature that nearly destroyed them. The PCs bested the creature and retreated. At Vasaro's behest they went to the Temple of the Laughing Skull in Silverus's Temple Ridge district where they met with Father John the Meynite. John healed the PCs and offered them aid, asking only what he must in order to render such aid to them in return, including many potions of restorative magic. So girded and wanting to give the reaping sickness no more time to spread than they must, the PCs set back out, eventually arriving in the basement of Ambrik House. Fighting their way through a group of skeletons, the PCs then barricaded themselves in a store room and huddled together to rest and recuperate. 'Thursday, Sarnoc 14th, 300 Unification, AM' Once rested, the PCs continued their trek through the basement, battling first a small group of plague zombies, then a hooded, black-robed skeletal spellcasting cultist. After examining the spellbook of the cultist (and learning of the new spells decompose corpse, interrogation, ray of sickening, spectral hand, and surmount affliction), they discover that her name was Araisha and that she was a member of the Sisterhood of the Cowled Skull, though what that organization is or their connection to Maramaga remains unknown. After a brief encounter with a haunting presence up the stairs into the orphanage's first floor, the PCs retreated back down to the basement, barricaded themselves in again, and spent time reflecting and recuperating. Experience points rewarded: LEXP 2175; IEXP 300. (Daetri received an extra 25 IEXP.) 'PC Notes' Here each PC may make notes of important information, observations, clues, and anything else regarding this session. Fatima: Gained level 2. Daetri: Gained level 2. Mordre: Gained level 2. 'Session 3 - 12/18/2013' 'Friday, Sarnoc 15th, 300 Unification, AM' After resting the PCs ascended into the orphanage's ground floor, encountering many eerie hauntings that hinted at something other than a fire that contributed to the suffering of the children housed in Ambrik House. A group of boys was found just outside the building, their friend Nathien having attempted to brave the night inside the haunted place. However, since he had not come back out and the boys' courage wasn't up to the challenge of searching for him themselves, they asked the PCs to find him. Fatima agreed to find their friend. The PCs fought their way through an angry fire wraith apparition and even more hauntings, Mordre discovering while in the grip of one that Marden Ambrik was a wretched, evil man, a fact further confirmed later by the discovering of an idol of an erinyes embracing (or perhaps assaulting) a man. The PCs eventually found Ambrik's ghost and, with divine aid from Sobek, managed to destroy the evil spirit and free the house from his influence once and for all. Afterward the PCs climbed the stairs into the attick, faced down a terrifying whispering undead horror, and saved young Nathien before returning to the Stirge and Hammer with quite a bit of well-earned spoils in tow to wash up and rest. 'Monday, Sarnoc 18th, 300 Unification, AM' After spending the weekend recuperating and handling the spoils of their adventure in Ambrik House, the PCs awaken on Monday morning, ready to track down the Grave Street Mortuary, their only lead right now in finding the Reaping Stone and ending this cult's attack on the city. Experience points rewarded: LEXP 3600; IEXP 600. 'PC Notes' Here each PC may make notes of important information, observations, clues, and anything else regarding this session. Fatima: Gained level 4. Daetri: Gained level 4. Mordre: Gained level 3. 'Session 4 - 12/30/2013' 'Monday, Sarnoc 18th, 300 Unification, AM' The PCs set off to the Grave Street Mortuary to investigate its connection to the cult of Maramaga. Upon arriving and being escorted in by Chomper, the misshapen ogre guard, they met with the gnomish mortician Haddy. After attempting and failing to bluff their way into the mortuary and upon being escorted out, Fatima's honeyed words managed to convince Chomper to quit and join the city guard instead. The PCs went back to Haddy intent on shaking him up to learn what they needed to know, only to be ambushed by the sly little rogue. After a brief but intense battle, the PCs emerged victorious. Exploring the mortuary they battled through many undead and eventually found another of the attack squads of Maramagan cultists. They subdued the leader, an avarta cleric named Xerdek. Once more Fatima's golden tongue... and other assets... won them the upper hand. In the end they learned that their next step, and the first real step toward the Reaping Stone, lay in the Shrine of Saint Narantha. The group decided to take Xerdek hostage and after a cursory glance through the remainder of the mortuary's grounds, they lead the cleric back to the Stirge and Hammer to recuperate and plan their next move. Experience points rewarded: LEXP 1751 for Fatima and Daetri, 1933 for Mordre (due to level difference); IEXP 650 (+100 for Fatima for outstanding roleplaying). 'PC Notes' Here each PC may make notes of important information, observations, clues, and anything else regarding this session. Fatima: None. Daetri: None. Mordre: Gained level 4. 'Sessions 5 & 6 - 01/03/2014 - 01/04/2014' 'Tuesday, Sarnoc 19th, 300 Unification, AM' During Monday night, Fatima's extracurricular interrogation of the cleric Xerdek was interrupted by Basila, the innkeeper's daughter. She convinced Fatima not to waste her time on him, and Fatima then escorted him to the city gates and turned him loose, warning the guards about him afterward. Returning to her room, Fatima is shocked when Basila reveals that she is actually Marquis Basilio Sinclair who is an adventurer and in disguise. He offers to aid their quest and spends the night in Fatima's room. The following morning, after introductions, the party sets off to the Shrine of Saint Naratha. They quickly find the entrance to the tombs beneath the shrine that the cultists have been using to enter the city undetected. Fighting their way through a veritable horde of undead horrors including the three Betrayers of Naratha, destroying an evil altar of the Sisterhood of the Cowled Skull (and defeating three of their membership), and cleansing the altar of St. Naratha, the party has made their way down into the Underdark, into the vast, forgotten Cavern of Hrazhad-Kul where Xerdek said the temple of Maramaga, and the Reaping Stone within it, beyond many dangerous obstacles. The party has taken a moment to breathe and rest at the entrance to the monumental cave, utilizing some magical incense that Leo had in order to recuperate without needing to rest a full night, they ready to tackle the cavern in hopes of reaching the temple soon. The end of this nightmare can finally be seen, even if it is still far away... Experience points rewarded: LEXP 6450; IEXP 1000. 'PC Notes' Here each PC may make notes of important information, observations, clues, and anything else regarding this session. Fatima: Gained level 6. Daetri: Gained level 6. Mordre: Gained level 6. Leo: Gained level 6. 'Session 7 - 01/05/2014' 'Tuesday, Sarnoc 19th, 300 Unification, AM' The party gathered themselves and set out into the massive cavern, immediately heading into a forest of bioluminous fungus, some of which reached more than thirty feet tall. Shortly after entering this fungus forest, they were attacked by a pack of cunning albino cave raptors. The party quickly dispatched them, and Mordre gained two new minions after magically sloughing off their flesh while Fatima gathered some exotic albino scaled hide from the others. Continuing on, the party came to a fork in the road. While Fatima climbed a giant mushroom to get a look at what lies in both directions, Daetri befriended a massive millipede who, thanks to the druid's ability to speak with vermin, was able to help guide them in the direction of the temple, keeping the party on track. After several more miles of dense mushroom forest travel, the ancient dwarven road led the party to a huge cliff down which a carved stairway zigzagged. The party attracted the attention of a massive cousin to the raptors from earlier, and a huge albino tyrannosaur emerged from the forest, swallowing Leo in a single bite. The party scrambled to fend off the creature while Daetri worked his druidic skills and calmed it, Leo cutting his way free from inside the monster, barely clinging to life. The tyrannosaur wandered away eventually and, after healing Leo with a whole party effort, the group set forth down the stairs. They eventually came to a landing where they encountered a horrid, amorphous mass of tentacles and eyes that telepathically interrogated them. With a brilliant showing from Leo, the party managed to convince the horror they were supposed to be there and bypassed it without a fight. Choosing to forego assaulting the tower of the Sisterhood of the Cowled Skull for now, they followed the road into the ruins of a very old dwarven settlement where they encountered a terrifyingly powerful, according to Mordre, undead dwarf atop a hellspawned steed. The party parleyed with the creature, Fatima eventually convincing it to not only spare their lives but to aid the party's quest to destroy the cult of Maramaga. It granted them it's hellforged greataxe Hzarakul, the "Reaper of reapers," forged with a singular purpose of obliterating worshippers of Maramaga. Their prize in hand, the party continued on, promising the headless undead dwarf to bring the heads of Azrenar and his inner circle to him in repayment for his aid, along with returning his axe. Shortly thereafter they came to the infamous Skull Bridge, upon which was chained and bound a giant woman who appeared tortured out of her mind. Fatima's dancing mesmerized the now feral woman long enough for Mordre to sunder her chain and set her free. The party now stands in front of the actual temple of Maramaga, their goal lying in wait for them somewhere inside its no-doubt danger-laden halls. All they have to do is get passed a veritable army of cultists. 'PC Notes' Here each PC may make notes of important information, observations, clues, and anything else regarding this session. Fatima: None. Daetri: None. Mordre: None. Leo: I got eaten by a dinosaur! 'Session 8 - 01/07/2014' 'Tuesday, Sarnoc 19th, 300 Unification, AM' After steeling their nerves the party approached the temple grounds. Stealthily taking out the sentries as well as the cultists and the cult's war leader Hundrik, one of Azrenar's inner circle, they made their way into the temple proper. In the massive, ornate cathedral they first arrived in the party fought off more than a dozen more cultists as well as two more of the inner circle: the ogre priest Vomog and his grotesque sister-wife Zagnaaga. After some clashing over whether or not to desecrate the statue and altar of Maramaga, the party now stands ready to plumb the depths of the temple as the sun sets on the surface world high above them. 'PC Notes' Here each PC may make notes of important information, observations, clues, and anything else regarding this session. Fatima: None. Daetri: None. Mordre: None. Leo: Still have a lot to learn about women. Who knew trying not to tempt fate would rile her up like that. 'Session 9 - 01/08/2014' 'Tuesday, Sarnoc 19th, 300 Unification, AM' Exploring the temple a bit more revealed two strange rooms, one with a connection to the Shadow Plane and the other a connection to the Far Realm. After a bit of trouble with a vampire the party headed downstairs, defeating the necromancer Pelren, another of Azrenar's inner circle, and the creator of the reaping sickness plague (as they found out by reading his spellbook/journal). Armed with knowledge of how to access the mysterious Chamber of Winds, the party readies themselves for the final battle, which draws ever nearer. 'PC Notes' Here each PC may make notes of important information, observations, clues, and anything else regarding this session. Fatima: None. Daetri: None. Mordre: Found collection item Adamantine Panther Ring, part of the Panther Rings set. Turned in the set for a permanent +4 bonus to Strength. Leo: None. 'Session 10 - 01/10/2014' 'Tuesday, Sarnoc 19th, 300 Unification, AM' The party discovers the temple's dungeon and frees a pair of trapped humans as well as a dwarf berserker named Hremelgad ("Remmy" to his friends) before conquering the remaining villains, even if the vampire cleric Toran ultimately escapes them. Successfully putting the Reaping Stone into slumber the party returns to Lord Dhurne and delivers to him his axe and the heads they gathered, which he rewards them with a gold-and-moonstone coif looted from the Sisterhood of the Cowled Skull, which he cleared from their tower while the party was dealing with the cult, and promises further reward with the delivery of Toran's head. 'Wednesday, Sarnoc 20th, 300 Unification, AM' Leo brings the party to his father, Duke Jacob, who names them all Heroes of Silverus and offers them positions in the Duke's Men, an organization of adventurers and mercenaries on retainer for the duke, as well as presenting them the badge of that office, a tabard with a unique enchantment. He also offers the party the services of his palace staff to handle any of their needs, including magical identifications. Remmy decides to stay on with the party since his old party was killed by the cultists and they helped him get his revenge. 'Friday, Sarnoc 22nd, 300 Unification, AM' A great feast is held in honor of the heroes, during which bards recount the tale of the Heroes of Silverus, spreading their exploits to all who listen. Vasaro finds the heroes during this party and tearfully thanks them, offering them free lodging and food at the Stirge and Hammer for as long as his family owns the place. 'Wednesday, Garthoc 25th, 300 Unification, AM' The morning of Yuletide Day reveals that Mordre, Daetri, and Fatima each have a gift under the Yule tree, though no one is able to say who they come from. (descriptions to come via email) Monday, Guloc 13th, 301 Unification, AM After more than seven weeks of rest, the duke sends word that he has a task for the heroes and wishes to see them. Experience points rewarded: LEXP 12,151; IEXP 6675. Quintessence points rewarded: 12 each. Quintessence may be spent to improve personal power (costs 10 to reach Disciple status, carries unique benefits but also some drawbacks, talk to your DM for more information), or it may be spent to improve the Group Level. The party should now solidify what type of group they want to create. 'PC Notes' Here each PC may make notes of important information, observations, clues, and anything else regarding this session. Fatima: Gained level 8. Went a little bit crazy, and is now frightened of whispers and the dark, though this isn't necessarily public knowledge yet. Found collection item The Graveyard - Earth, part of The Graveyard set. Daetri: '''Gained level 8. The undead can't get enough of my Cure Moderate Wounds wand. '''Mordre: Gained level 7. May the sacrifice of Raptor Peter, loyal undead minion, not be forgotten. He gave his unlife to protect his master and, while he may not have had a choice, I like to believe he would have chosen to do so if he could. As a general aside, dwarves do not appreciate being referred to as 'armrests'. Leo: Gained level 8. Remmy: None. 'Session 11 - 01/13/2014' 'Monday, Guloc 13th, 301 Unification, AM' Duke Jacob meets with the heroes and tells them a small outpost village called Westden to the far northwest has sent petition for aid with harpies that are choking what little trade exists in that remote region. The heroes agree to aid the Duke and set about making final preparations. That night, they are visited by an avarta vampire called Ishanah, who it turns out is Xerdek's sister. She was turned into a vampire by Toran, the Maramagan cleric, when he had sought out Xerdek to punish him for leading the heroes to the temple. He turned Ishanah into a vampire, but was shortly thereafter killed. She brought her head, which the heroes returned to Lord Dhurne with and were rewarded with the Malerozaricon, a powerful necromantic tome. Ishanah took an instant liking to Mordre and quickly maneuvered him into some bedchambers. 'Tuesday, Guloc 14th, 301 Unification, AM' Just before setting off, the party was met by John, the Meynite they had worked closely with before. He asked that the party try to recover a holy relic from the crypts beneath an old chapel called the Church of the Binding Three, to which the party agreed. They then finally set off back into the world. 'Wednesday, Guloc 22nd, 301 Unification, AM' The party arrived at the ruins of the Temple of the Iron Codex, which Fatima needed to stop at and commune with her sword. Daetri met others of his kind for the very first time. 24 hours later the party set out once more. 'Saturday, Guloc 25th, 301 Unification, AM' The party arrived at Glitterhame, the dwarven forge and stronghold, and met Master Smith McGullogh Durgeddin, who agreed to forge Fatima another blade if the party would kill a demon they found buried in the mountain's roots. The heroes emerged triumphant over the spidery bebilith and Fatima was presented with a blade of surpassing beauty and craftsmanship. Upon learning the party was headed toward Westden, he asked if they could look for a missing dwarven diplomat named Candris Fellpack, which they agreed to do. The party spent the night in the comforts of dwarven hospitality, with Remmy as their guide, and set out the following morning. 'Sunday, Guloc 26th, 301 Unification, AM' During camp the night after leaving Glitterhame, after one of Fatima's dances (designed to try and make the freezing Kirsvald rains and sleets go away), the party was surprised by a wyldling ranger named Shimmer Watcher who had watched the dance after being asked to do so by one of her charges, a shimmerling. The little fey creature took a shine to Fatima, and both it and Shimmer, along with Shimmer's huge spider companion Francis, were accepted as the growing party's newest members. The clumsy ranger made fast friends with the lonesome and sometimes equally clumsy Daetri, and the two spent all night talking and laughing together. The party set off the following morning, continuing their journey toward distant Westden. Experience points rewarded: LEXP - Mordre 1575, Fatima 750, Leo & Daetri 1200 each; IEXP 1000 each. 'PC Notes' Here each PC may make notes of important information, observations, clues, and anything else regarding this session. Fatima: None. Daetri:'' I'm not alone in the world, and neither is Eater! Now, now, play nice with Francis...I have to figure out how to tell Shimmer how nice her bark looks... '''Mordre': Gained level 8. Leo: None. Remmy: Seeing Glitterhame was pretty great, and meeting a Durgeddin was an honor. One day I hope to be worthy of one of the Master Smith's weapons. Ishanah: The necromancer is sexy, and adorably inexperienced in bed. I could eat him up. Shimmer: I made new friends today! I wonder if Daetri thinks I'm pretty... I think his bark has a nice pattern, but I could never tell him that. I just met him after all! 'Session 12 - 01/15/2014' 'Sunday, Melethoc 9th, 301 Unification, AM' After another two weeks of traveling the heroes arrive in the underwhelming village of Westden. They meet several of the town's colorful characters, and learn some of the area's history. They also learn that the freezing and constant rain and storms are unnatural. They agree to take on a package and a passenger for their trip to the sister village of Bertram's End, a dying mining community three or four days journey northeast. That night Fatima is invited to the mayor's house and is tricked by him into standing in front of a mirror that drains years of life from his victims, which he can then use to keep young. Though her memory is hazy, she confides in Leo what she does remember, and they resolve to investigate on the following morning. 'Monday, Melethoc 10th, 301 Unification, AM' With Daetri and Shimmer providing a distraction in town, and Ishanah and Remmy guarding the party's things, Leo, Fatima, and Mordre sneak into the mayor's manor to uncover the truth of what happened the previous night. They find that Mayor Alden Westden has been using this mirror to prey on young women from and passing through the village for years, keeping himself supernaturally young. Enraged, Leo heads out to fight the man to the death, with Mordre backing him up, while Fatima takes the mayor's journal to the village elder, a dwarven silversmith named Magda Stonejaw. Leo and Mordre kill Alden and his constable Daelyg, and the party are lauded as heroes by the grateful townsfolk after the truth is revealed. A letter is sent to Duke Jacob in Silverus to explain the situation and ask for guidance regarding the seat of mayor, and a request to send one of the mages of the Jade Tower to aid in the disposal of the evil mirror. The party goes about their final preparations before setting off toward Bertram's End. Experience points rewarded: LEXP - Mordre 1125, Leo 1400 each; IEXP 1000 each. Quintessence points rewarded: 2 each. 'PC Notes' Here each PC may make notes of important information, observations, clues, and anything else regarding this session. Fatima: None. Daetri:'' None. '''Mordre': Gained level 9 from reading the Malerozaricon. Leo: None. Remmy: None. Ishanah: None. Shimmer: None. 'Session 13 - 01/16/2014' 'Tuesday, Melethoc 11th, 301 Unification, AM' The party set off toward Bertram's End early in the morning, with the freezing rain returning shortly after their departure. A brief encounter with an ankheg nest during the afternoon left the party with the remains of Candris Fellpack, the dwarven diplomat, who apparently fell prey to those same ankhegs. The weather worsened as night drew close, and when the party reached the Nelec River, they decided it was far too dangerous to try and cross in the nearly hurricane force arctic storm. With Daetri and Shimmer taking tree form on either side of the wagon, the party hunkered down and waited the gale out. A mind-blowing dance from Fatima seemed to calm the raging, unnatural weather even as it fortified her allies. 'Wednesday, Melethoc 12th, 301 Unification, AM' The party's travel was pleasant and uneventful, as they enjoyed the cool, but not cold, sunny, dry day that Fatima seemed to have summoned. Late afternoon the party discovered a wagon that had been attacked by what Daetri identified as harpies. As dusk approached they finally sighted the old Church of the Binding Three, clearing it of animals, undead, and harpies, as well as finding a secret poison manufacturing lab and the raw ingredients to make arsenic, bloodroot, and oil of taggit. With perfectly roasted harpy meat for dinner, the party rests well and prepares for the final leg of their journey to Bertram's End. Luck and weather permitting, they should reach the mining town at the end of the day. Experience points rewarded: LEXP - Mordre: 567; Fatima: 215; Daetri: 1086; Leo: 486; Ishanah: 883; Shimmer: 1175; Remmy: 1583. IEXP - 900 each. 'PC Notes' Here each PC may make notes of important information, observations, clues, and anything else regarding this session. Fatima: None. Daetri:'' So, that's what the others mean when they say,"Tastes like chicken." '''Mordre': I refuse to travel with Remmy if the party is splitting up anymore. Leo: None. Remmy: None. Ishanah: None. Shimmer: None. 'Session 14 - 01/19/2014' 'Thursday, Melethoc 13th, 301 Unification, AM' The party sets out that morning with hints of clouds encroaching on the blue sky from the northeast. About an hour into the travel they believe they hear the sounds of a large deer nearby, but upon investigating, hoping to find that mystical white buck that Ferd told them of, they find only tracks that are several days old. However the resolve to return and attempt to track the deer later. Shortly after noon the party investigates the scent of rotting meat, finding the remains of a battle scene between half a dozen wyldlings and an army of gnolls, wolves, and ogres, with two harpies feasting on the remains. They manage to capture one and interrogate it, learning that the gnolls took something from the wyldling leader, but that he transformed into a small scurrying creature and escaped death, and that the gnolls have since invaded a nearby town. Taking the one-winged harpy back with them, the party sets back off toward Bertram's End with a layer of trepidation hanging over them like the thin mist that the returned icy rain causes to rise from the ground. That night they arrive at the mining town's outskirts, only to find that the town has been nearly destroyed by the occupation of the gnolls, most of the townsfolk slain, and the rest held prisoner and forced into slavish labor and servitude. It is at this grim, rain-soaked nightfall that the party now stands, trying to figure out what to do. Experience points rewarded: LEXP - Mordre 1125, Leo 1400 each; IEXP 1000 each. Quintessence points rewarded: 2 each. 'PC Notes' Here each PC may make notes of important information, observations, clues, and anything else regarding this session. Fatima: None. Daetri:'' None. '''Mordre': None. Leo: None. Remmy: None. Ishanah: None. Shimmer: None. 'Session 15 - 01/27/2014' 'Thursday, Melethoc 13th, 301 Unification, AM' With the help of the invisibility ring, Leo scouts out the town, returning and reporting what he has seen. The party learns that the children, elders, women, and men are all being kept separate, and that the children are being led off to the north one at a time at regular intervals. As the elderly, along with Coranil Seedborne, the owner of the Lead Weight Inn, were all mortally wounded and begging for death, the party liberated a stash of drugs and poison Coranil kept in his office at the inn, helping to ease the passage of these poor souls. Meanwhile, Daetri and Shimmer head toward the mine to investigate and try to find the elusive gnome Kennaro, and Leo tries to discover where the children are being taken. The wyldlings eventually find Kennaro, the crazed dwarven alchemist Pyrite, and a group of fearful townspeople, hidden away inside the mine. They also find a secret passage from the Town Hall into the mine, and manage to get the children to safety through it right from under the noses of the gnolls. Unable to get back up the mineshaft, they are shown a hidden back way out. They find there, stashed amidst a cart with Kennaro's supplies, a mouse in a cage which it turns out is the wyldling druid Airendil (sylvan for "Hope Carrier"). He tells them that he was cursed to remain in his shapeshifted form by Ironmaw, the gnoll leader and an oracle of war. He also tells them that a mage from the north named Jirak Thoole is the real power behind the gnolls and ogres, and wants to corrupt the Acorn. They begin to head back to their companions after being away for several hours. It is now 9pm, and the storm is not letting up. One patrol of gnolls has been killed and raised as zombies by Mordre and the town's womenfolk rescued... along with two errant children who were hidden in the inn... but the wyldlings have been gone for a long time now, and the party grows worried. 'PC Notes' Here each PC may make notes of important information, observations, clues, and anything else regarding this session. Fatima: None. Daetri:'' None. '''Mordre': None. Leo: None. Remmy: None. Ishanah: None. Shimmer: None. 'Session 16 - 01/29/2014' 'Thursday, Melethoc 13th, 301 Unification, AM' Through careful use of stealth and Mordre's newly found, Oros-given divine energy, the party manages to free the remaining villagers and slaughter most of the gnoll army without them even becoming aware of it. Faced only with the gnoll leaders and their ogre bodyguards, Daetri and Shimmer finally return and the curse on Airendil is broken. He summons a storm of vengeance upon the ruined town of Bertram's End, hammering the final nail in its coffin as its destroyers are buried with it. The party quickly moves north to confront Jirak Thule, a green mage lycanthrope in the process of corrupting the Acorn. After a hard-fought battle the party wins the day. The Acorn is saved, a new knot is born from a merging of Airendil and the Acorn, and Daetri is made the head of the new Airendil knot. 'Friday, Melethoc 14th, 301 Unification, AM' On Beltane the party helps the villagers gather and burn the bodies of the gnolls and their fallen friends, then sets out the following day toward Westden with the 17 men, 15 women, and 20 children who survived. Monday, Melethoc 17th, 301 Unification, AM Arriving at Westden, the party discovers Bri, a dark-skinned Jade Tower scholar sent to aid them. Suddenly a mysterious black pyramid appears and the party meets Aro, a very strange, but seemingly very powerful, merchant of magical goods. Fatima, Mordre, and Daetri all purchase Silver Memberships with Aro in order to do business with him. Having concluded their business, they leave the store and are now tasked with the duty of building Westden back into a thriving trade hub, or perhaps some other type of community. Experience points rewarded: LEXP - Mordre 19,200, Fatima 19,013, Daetri 19,150, Leo 20,050, Shimmer 15,400, Remy & Ishanah 13,700 each; IEXP 8800 each. Quintessence points rewarded: 19 each for Fatima, Mordre, Daetri, and Leo. 'PC Notes' Here each PC may make notes of important information, observations, clues, and anything else regarding this session. Fatima: None. Daetri:'' None. '''Mordre': Angering a god is a bad thing. Something to remember. Leo: None. Remmy: None. Ishanah: None. Shimmer: None. 'Session 17 - 02/05/2014' 'Wednesday, Mythoroc 26th, 302 Unification, AM' Over the last year and a half Westden has grown from the sleepy thorpe it was to a somewhat less sleepy hamlet of now about 100 people, as well as two dedicated work crews. Notable achievements in the town include the hasty construction of a prominent and productive water mill, the construction of wooden guard towers, and the finding and displaying of an ancient monument to Zafara Bladeslong. The town has also established mercantile-friendly trading routes with Airendil and Amut-Ra, tamed and corralled herds of wild horses and cattle, and even befriended a small centaur tribe with which they trade luxury items. Meanwhile the new wyllding knot Airendil is just beginning to blossom. With around 50 residents and a group of dedicated workers, the knot has completed its own corral of woodland sheep and a monument to Sangaia. Finally, Amut-Ra down in the Bogwallow Swamp has become a melting pot of citizens with humans, gnolls, and even a second of gnoll skeletons functioning as townsfolk... though the undead mostly just work the fields, harvesting flax, gathering lumber, and otherwise doing menial labor. With a crew of ancient, mummified Hetepkans working on improving the lands around the community, and the completion of a notable library, a monument to Oros, a fully equipped barracks ready to house soldiers, and the opening of a ley nexus to the Halls of Order, the community is swiftly drawing attention from nearby powers. However, as summer draws to a close, ominous portents and messages have begun to surface that a threat looms from the west. The heroes gather their allies and prepare to face whatever the Infestation might be sending their way as an opening volley in what is sure to be a war for the history books. Experience points rewarded: LEXP - Community leaders and Fatima all receive 8000. IEXP - Community leaders and Fatima all receive 4000. Quintessence points rewarded: 2 each for community leaders and Fatima. 'PC Notes' Here each PC may make notes of important information, observations, clues, and anything else regarding this session. Fatima: None. Daetri:'' None. '''Mordre': None. Leo: Well, I ended up in a position of rulership anyway. Never planned to, really. But hey, if I'm gonna do it, I might as well do it the way I think it should be done, not the way it's traditionally been done. Remmy: None. Ishanah: None. Shimmer: None. 'Session 18 - 02/12/2014' 'Wednesday, Mythoroc 26th, 302 Unification, AM' After an intense and difficult battle, the party manages to overcome the swarms of insects and the pair of colossal scorpions. Then they find that they had been watched the entire time by Zafara. She speaks with both Fatima and Mordre about the perils of deity worship, their role in the world at large, and other related topics. She offers to train Fatima in the secret arts of war dancing, and Fatima of course accepts this prestigious honor. Zafara also senses a malevolent presence stirring up the hives, likely the cause of this attack, and will scout around while she is here. Then begins the year of training. Experience points rewarded: LEXP - 3000 for all. IEXP - 500 for all; Fatima and Mordre gain a bonus 500. 'PC Notes' Here each PC may make notes of important information, observations, clues, and anything else regarding this session. Fatima: None. Daetri:'' None. '''Mordre': None. Leo: None. Remmy: None. Ishanah: None. Shimmer: None. Bree: None. Category:Campaigns Category:The Infestation Campaign